Cancel
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Siapa sangka kalimat penutup percakapan itu bisa membuat seseorang gagal move on? Benar kan, Rin?


**Cancel**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

Warning : Diksi tidak baku, cerita nyaris curhat, (mungkin) ada beberapa pengaturan kata yang berantakan.

 _Siapa sangka kalimat penutup percakapan itu bisa membuat seseorang gagal move on? Benar kan, Rin?_

.

.

.

 _Waited. Got Tired. Give Up. Let Go. Moved On. Cancel all except waited_ ( **Anonymous,** dengan sedikit perubahan)

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan, saking pelannya cukup untuk membuat seisi kamar Kagamine Rin panas tak terkendali—mengakibatkan si empunya kamar menggigit gemas bantal berbentuk hati kesayangannya dengan emosi. Sementara tangan kanan Rin tak berhenti-henti mencoret jawaban yang ia anggap salah pada buku pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Kenapa harus ada tata bahasa coba? Terus, kenapa both juga and harus diletakkan dengan banyak aturan? Dan lagi astaga! Kenapa buys dan sells harus hidup berdampingan di soal ini?!" omel Rin, setelah melepaskan gigitan yang meninggalkan bekas pada ujung bantal hatinya.

Netra biru langit Rin berpindah pada ponsel disampingnya, tangan kiri gadis itu bergerak cepat mengambil ponsel pintar tersayang kemudian mengotak-atik aplikasi BBM miliknya dan mengirim masing-masing dua PING untuk tiap teman sekelasnya.

Yeah.

Meributkan notifikasi BBM milik seluruh teman sekelasnya sudah menjadi hobi kelewat wajar Rin tiap ada pekerjaan rumah yang tidak ia mengerti— _mereka nanya boleh terus aku nanya masa nggak boleh?_ Itu motto nomor satu Rin yang terpampang rapi pada dinding meja belajarnya.

"Kok pada nggak ngebalas?"

"Masa cuma di-read?"

"Miku nyebelin! Giliran butuh bantuan aku terus yang direcokin."

"Rei sialan, BBM nya malah off!"

Rin menggerutu, tubuhnya berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur—tampak masa bodoh dengan buku pekerjaan rumah miliknya yang telah tergilas tak berdaya dibawah tubuh gadis itu—kedua mata Rin masih setia memandangi layar ponsel, berharap para 'harapan' mendadak diberi dakwah sehingga sadar untuk membalas chatnya.

Satu menit berlalu.

Lalu lima menit.

Terus bergerak menuju sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit telah berkedip.

Dua puluh menit menyambut.

Harapan tak kunjung datang.

"SIALAN KENAPA PADA KOMPAKAN NGGAK NGEBALAS GINI COBA?!"

Rin bangkit dari tidur dan acara guling-gulingnya, sangat persis dengan adegan setan yang bangkit dari kuburnya pada film-film horror pamer paha jaman dulu. Helaian rambut pirang gadis itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan segera gadis itu singkirkan kesamping.

"Kalau Miku, Rei, Kaito, Kokone, Luka, Gakupo, tidak membalas. Siapa lagi yang harus kuminta bantuan?!" teriak Rin frustrasi, telunjuk tangan nya bergerak menggeser satu persatu nama kandidat 'kemungkinan bisa' di dalam kontak BBM nya.

Telunjuk Rin berhenti pada satu nama simple yang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini.

 **Len** —display name.

 **Kata-kata mutiara sok bijak** —display picture.

 **Emotikon smile** —personal status.

 **(mantan) gebetan** —status hati Rin.

Oh.

Tidak.

Rin menggeleng.

Masa dia harus nanya ke Len?

 _Tapi… mungkin saja pemuda nyebelin itu sudah selesai bikin pekerjaan rumahnya kan?_ Hati kecil Rin menggoda untuk meminta bantuan.

Menarik napas. Tahan sepuluh detik. Hembuskan. Rin menggigit bibirnya, jari telunjuk dan jari manis gadis itu bergerak menekan tombol PING, kedua mata Rin refleks terpejam kala melihat status 'read' pada PM antara dia dan Len.

 _Ddrt_.

Ponsel Rin bergetar, membuat ia mau tak mau membuka kedua mata dengan perlahan.

 **Len :** _ya?_

 _Asdfghjkl… kamu udah move on kok, Rin! Jantung dagdigdug pulala ini hanyalah ilusi tubuhmu… iya hanya ilusi!_ Rin komat-kamit dalam hati.

Jari-jari tangan Rin kemudian bergerak kembali mengetik jawaban, menepis konser tidak normal didalam organ pemompa darahnya.

 **RIN** : _pr bhs inggris udah slesai?_

 **Len** : _blum. Rin nomor 1 kamu ap?_

 _Ck. Malah dia yang minta!_ Keluh Rin, detak jantung nya mulai normal perlahan.

 **RIN** : _1 yang mana? Kalau nomor 1 yang 'Not only, but also'. He is not only having dinner with his wife but also with his mother ini law._

 **Len** : _Foto kan Rin aa. Aku krang ykin jwbn ku._

"Perasaan tadi dia bilang belum siap deh?" ujar Rin, tangannya lalu berpindah membuka lampiran untuk mengirim foto.

 **RIN** : _Orz_

 **RIN** : ( _foto terkirim_ )

 **Len** : _No 2._

 **RIN** : _Aku belum selesai, Len -._

 **Len** : _No 3 Rin?_

 _INI SIH NAMANYA SIH MINTA KESELURUHAN!_ Ok. Rin benar-benar yakin dia udah move on.

 **RIN** : _answer it by yourself, ok? Entar baru pastiin sama aku .-._

"Ketemu Miku besok aku bakal benar-benar bilang ke dia kalau aku udah move on seratus lima puluh persen!" ucap Rin, merasa mantap dengan keputusannya.

 **Len** : _Rin ini bkn? Yes, she is not only a good actress but also singer_

 **RIN** : _*a good._

 **Len** : _A good singer?_

 **RIN** : _Iya_

 **Len** : _Rin klau no 1 yg both and tu gmn? Aku gk tau_

 **RIN** : _Yes, the accident made both the driver and the passenger injured_

 **Len** : _Oh gitu. Thanks Rin cantik ;)_

Thanks. Rin. Cantik.

Semburat merah memancar keluar pada kedua pipi Rin, detak jantung yang tadinya normal kembali meronta-ronta ria di dalam dada, tangan Rin meremas ponsel miliknya dengan kencang, tawa aneh keluar dari pita suara gadis itu.

"Haha…."

 **RIN** : _Giliran ada butuh aja bilang gitu -.-_

 **Len** : _Hehehe… jelek :D_

 **RIN** : _Tadi cantik sekarang jelek, plinplan kali -.-_

"Haha…." Rin melihat ponselnya lagi. "Kamu udah move on, Rin. Udah move on! Dia itu cuma mantan gebetan doang nggak lebih."

 **Len** : _Iy cantik (jelek)_

 **Len** : _bercanda ;)_

"Udah move on…."

Membenamkan kepala pada bantal hati yang tadi ia abaikan, berkali-kali Rin mencoba menahan bibirnya yang memaksa membentuk senyuman, dan berkali-kali pula gadis itu gagal—

"CIH. AKU JADI GAGAL MOVE ON KAN!"

—karena senyuman beserta cengiran selalu lolos di wajah yang terhalangi oleh bantal tersebut.

 **END**

a/n : Ngomong-ngomong, jangan protes dengan isi chat alay kedua homo sapien diatas ya? Itu murni chat saya dengan 'crush' beberapa minggu lalu (dengan sedikit perubahan pastinya. Dan cerita ini tujuh puluh persen benar-benar kisah nyata, haha... XD

Dan hai! Saya kembali dengan cerita aneh lainnya ;)


End file.
